This research is intended to implement an affordable PC-based mapping system for home care agencies using the latest Geographic Information System technologies. The system applies mapping software, graphical user interface and database techniques in the design. It allows home care professionals to use patient and employee information for scheduling and planning services. Phase I's objective was to establish the technical merit and feasibility of the proposed system. A pilot system "Visiting Nurse Association Scheduling Assistant (VNASA-I) was developed and tested at two VNAs. Users indicated that the experience with VNASA-I has been a success. Actual improvements in productivity and quality were reported. Recommendations for enhancement in Phase II included linking patient and employee data to maps; identification of "security/risk areas"; showing one-way streets; finding the most efficient routes; improved simplicity of use; and generation of maps for service analysis. Phase II's goal is to complete the development of a commercial software based on Phase I results. The new modular design adapts the Microsoft's windows standard and provides a flexible, stand-alone or networkable system for agencies of varying sizes. The software enables home care professionals to make service related decisions and dynamically adjust visit schedules based on visual information. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed PC-based mapping system may be used by home care agencies for scheduling and planning of medical care, therapy, home infusion, meal-on-wheel and a broad range of services. It may easily be employed by social workers and case managers of human service organizations to track service providers and coordinate treatments and rehabilitations. The system will play a key role in human services by controlling cost, reducing waste and improving service quality.